Late night whispers
by bella s
Summary: Willow speaks to Kennedy when she think's she's asleep, feelings are revealed.


Late night whispers:

Kennedy's POV:

I am so tired, must be from all the training us potentials have been doing lately. The rest of the potentials are downstairs watching a movie, I only stayed for as long as I did because Willow was down there.

I'm lying on "our" bed with my eyes closed when I hear Willow enter the bedroom, she must think I am sleeping because she's trying awfully hard not to make a noise.

I wait to see what she's going to do before opening my eyes.

She sits down carefully as not to wake me.

She is playing gently with my hair.

I can tell she has something big on her mind because she sighs and I can feel her hesitate before moving her hand to my cheek.

Her thumb caresses the skin just below my eye, I contemplate letting her know I'm awake but decide against it.

"I can't do this."

I can't believe she's breaking up with me while I'm asleep.

"I can't go on without telling you how I feel, I'd be well not me, who knew I could babble when talking to myself, you probably did, you know so much about me it's like we've known each other for ages we just fit together:

I was tempted to smile but had to keep up my faking it.

"I have to tell you how I feel I have to even if you leave because of it, when Tara died I couldn't go on I turned into big bad Willow not somewhere I'd like to go again"

"I knew you were trouble the minute you walked in the door of the house, you had attitude right from the beginning from that moment I was attracted to you, I didn't let myself believe though, I thought it was too soon after Tara."

"the same way you walked into the house you walked into my heart."

"you're everything I'm not, you're aggressive, you go after what you want"

She kisses my lips lightly.

"ok here goes"

She's about to tell me what she came in here for.

"I thought I was but today when you smiled at me I knew for definite….i'm in love with you"

I shot up I couldn't help myself.

"what!?!"

Willow had this total look of shock on her face.

"what?….You were awake the entire time?"

"say what you just said"

"you were awake the entire time"

"no before that"

She hesitated but then her eyes met my gaze.

"I'm in love with you"

"yeah that, say it again"

She looks at me kinda confused but complies with my request.

"I'm in love with you"

I can't help the huge grin that is on my face.

"just wanted to be sure I wasn't dreaming"

"you're definitely not dreaming"

"good"

Our faces are almost touching.

I decide to tease her.

"what are you going to do about?"

She kisses my neck.

"what if I don't want you to do that"

she can tell by the tone of my voice that I am playing with her.

"well then I'll just have to try something else."

She pushes me onto the bed and starts kissing her way up my right leg, placing short sweet quick kisses on my ankle, knee, thigh and hip. She does the same to my left leg. I am almost bursting. She pushes my shirt up just enough to reveal my belly button, she did something to my belly button I am not sure what all rational thought left my mind when she walked into the room.

"will"

I know she hears me because she hesitates for a brief second before having her way with my body.

She places two kisses on either side of my ribcage.

She straddles me and picks up my hands she swirls her tongue on the palm of each hand.

She looks at me and the look of love and desire from her eyes is mirrored in mine.

She places my hands on her hips.

I take in a breath sharply and she smiles because she knows I am looking forward to what's about to come.

She brings her mouth to mine but stops before there's contact.

She licks her lips and leans closer and licks my lips, my tongue darts out but she moves just out distance.

I am so not above begging for something and that's what I'm about to do when willow brings her mouth to mine hard and fast.

"you read my mind"

"too much talking"

"and too many clothes" I have to have the last word, it's who I am.

This was my game and she's turned it on me, one of the reasons why I love her.

She's my everything!!!!

!!!!THE END!!!!


End file.
